No apto para Malpensados
by Arya. Hija de Islanzadi
Summary: Las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen, o tal vez si? Una serie de drabbles hechos para engañar a tu lado pervertido o para desarrollarlo usando a los inocentes personajes de Soul eater como protagonistas :3
1. Chapter 1

_Otra historia hecha de drabbles :B es que son muy fáciles y divertidos de escribir :D Este es especialmente malpensado ¬w¬ wejeje_

_Ya saben, Soul Eater no es mio (si lo fuera Soul seria todo mio) es de Atsushi Onkubo-sama!_

* * *

Movía cada vez más velozmente mi mano tratando de acabar de una buena vez. Sentía los músculos agarrotados por mantener el ritmo constante. Era la primera vez que lo hacía asique me esforzaba para que saliera todo bien. De improvisto saltó un líquido blanco un poco espeso y me manchó la cara. Me relamí probando su sabor y sonreí inconscientemente. Era delicioso, nunca antes había probado un sabor tan placentero. Tomé otro poco con mi dedo y me lo llevé a la boca cerrando los ojos del placer. Me encantaba, no me importaría tener que seguir esforzándome para obtener más cantidad. Entonces me decidí y empecé otra vez a mover mi mano velozmente. Agregué más azúcar y más crema de leche para así aumentar la cantidad de crema batida para mi pastel de cumpleaños.

.

.

.

.

:B

* * *

_Nyaaaa, vieron que genial xD jaja, y van a haber unos cuantos mas :3 gracias, de nada. Bueno, un review no custa nada, el dia que los cobren voy a dejar de pedirlos :D (yo de darlos porque soy pobre TTuTT) jajaja_

_Saluditoz_

_ ~Arya-chan~_


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm back! muajajaa_

* * *

Pasé mi lengua lentamente por la punta y me relamí. Me gustaba mucho el sabor dulce que me hacía sentir un cosquilleo en los labios. Pasé repetidamente mi lengua por la punta sin detenerme a pensar. Me encantaban esos momentos cuando Soul y yo volvíamos del Shibusen y después de comer nos tirábamos un rato en el sofá a disfrutar los dos. Siempre yo sobre él. Con la televisión prendida y un buen libro a mi lado, solo por si lo necesitaba. Alcé la cabeza y la giré un poco y pude verlo con la mirada perdida y una sonrisa en los labios. Dejando un momento de saborear le pregunte:

-Que ocurre Soul? Que tanto me miras?

-Nada -respondió encogiéndose de hombros- Solo que quiero una probada de esa paleta tuya.

Y sin más le convide un poco de mi golosina

* * *

_Nyaaa, como andan mis nekos? disfrutando de las frustraciones? Nyajajaa. Bueno, me di cuenta de que no es tan facil como parece hacer algo bien intencionado para que se vea de una forma pervertida :9 pero es divertido._

_un review? onegaishimashiu? o los devasto con mis poderes de hablar japones :B_

_~Arya-chan~_


	3. Chapter 3

Estábamos los dos, Soul y yo, en mi habitación. Estaba acostada y el sobre mí.

- Va a dolerme -pregunte temerosa

- Si, supongo que sí, pero solo será por un momento

- No estoy muy segura -titubeé

- Tranquila, ya verás que luego te gustará al final -eso me dio algo de confianza

- Bueno, pero hazlo despacio

- Por supuesto _my lady_

- Sentí como se acercaba la punta a mí y me tensé un poco pero la mano de Soul en mi mejilla me tranquilizó. Luego de un segundo sentí un dolor penetrante en cierta parte de mi cuerpo.

- Soul, sácala por favor, duele mucho -supliqué

- No, vamos Maka es un segundo nada mas

- Está sangrando? Soul, está sangrando!

- Si, no te preocupes, después limpiaré las sábanas -murmuró más concentrado en su tarea que en mi

- Deberíamos haberlo hecho en el baño -dije tapándome los ojos con el brazo

- Tú querías estar cómoda -dijo retirándola por fin- Por mi lo hubiéramos hecho en cualquier lado. En la cocina, en la sala, donde sea.

- Ya lo sé, pero ¿Cómo iba a saber yo que iba a sangrar tanto horadarse las orejas con una aguja?

- Eres una chillona -contestó él luego de ponerme el arete

* * *

_Wiiiii, otra vez los engañé ºwº nyajajaja :3 soy la mejor, nah, no es para tanto _

_Y? que les pareció mis nekos? se merece un rev? Onegai, haganlo por la causa de los...pajaritos caidos del nido...si, eso, pajaritos ¬w¬ jeje_

_Hasta la proxima :B_

_~Arya-chan~_


	4. Chapter 4

Adelante, atrás, adelante, atrás. Era un movimiento repetitivo y agobiante. Esta toda mojada y mi frente estaba perlada en sudor, tenía los músculos atrofiados por el esfuerzo y me dolían las piernas. Pero aun así lo disfrutaba, era divertido, emocionante y me llenaba de una energía que me hacía sentir plenamente viva. No era la primera vez, pero recuerdo que esa vez duré muy poco y terminé agobiada. Pero con la práctica se descubren nuevas técnicas, nuevos secretos, nuevas cosas que lo hacen más divertido. Era placentero pasar esos ratos con Soul los fines de semana y yo sentía como nuestra relación se estrechaba cada vez más. En algún momento entré en un estado de éxtasis y desenfreno que hizo que me moviera aun más rápido, haciendo a su vez que se hiciera más difícil seguirme el ritmo. Entre suspiros le dije:

-¿Demasiado rápido?-

Solté una carcajada irónica ante la cara de impotencia de mi arma, era más rápida y resistente que él sin dudas

- Esta bien, lo acepto, eres mejor que yo en remo, ¿ahora podemos bajar el ritmo?

* * *

_Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii :D Ya los jodi de nuevo xD aunque no hay como el primero u.u ese es mi favorito :3_

_Gomen por tardar, pero es que no saben lo dificil que es hace una malpensación como la gente! Mas dificil de lo que creen u.u pero algo voy a hacer :D ya veremos si esa puta inspiración se me vuelve a escapar :) MUAJAJAJAJAJA MUAJAJAJA*risa malsana* ._. okeeey, mejor voy dejando de comer azúcar -w-U_

_Saluditoz mis nekos ºwº _

_~Arya-chan~_


End file.
